The prior art regarding this invention arises from distinct areas not heretofore combined to create new and useful formula sets or new and useful improvements thereof regarding Dietary Supplements for Each Antigen Specific Blood Type.
This invention relates to the evolving science that blood type is a mirror of the genetic code with respect to the predisposition to disease. Evidence is mounting that indicates that this predisposition to disease can be overcome through diet and nutrition.
Albert M. Fleischner, Ph.D., has a doctorate in Pharmaceutical Chemistry from Rutgers University and has had over thirty years experience in the pharmaceutical industry with firms such as Schering-Plough Corporation, Roberts Pharmaceutical Corporation, Lehn and Fink Division of Sterling Drugs, Bradley Pharmaceutical Corporation, Amerchol Division of CPC and the Goen Group companies. He has a number of published papers and a previously granted patent.
Blood is essential for life. It carries oxygen and nutrients to all parts of the body, and it carries carbon dioxide and other waste products back to the lungs, kidneys and liver for disposal.
Anthropologists have speculated that the blood types evolved due to changes in diet, culture and different environmental factors. Each blood type manifests certain particular attributes, which are characterized by strengths and weaknesses. One of the most important components, which helped determine the evolution of blood type, was what foods were available as mankind evolved.
Blood Type O is considered the original and oldest of all blood types. Years ago, animals were the main source of food. Therefore, blood type O got most of their nutrition from meat so that their diet was high in protein and low in carbohydrates. However, it was enriched with fruit and vegetables. Blood Type O""s generally have higher stomach acid aiding in the digestion and metabolism of meats and most other foods. This is how our original ancestors were able to survive. People with blood type O are more prone to stomach ulcers and irritation of the stomach lining. They also have a greater resistance to blood clotting and have the thinnest blood of all blood types, as is generally known in the art. See generally, D""Adamo, P.xe2x80x94Eat Right For Your Type, G. P. Putman""s Sons, 1996; D""Adamo, P.xe2x80x94Cook Right For Your Type, G. P. Putman""s Sons.
The first mutation from blood type O was designated blood type A. This evolution took place because the original meat eaters migrated to areas where meat was less abundant. Thus, forcing our ancestors to survive on a diet rich in fruits and vegetables. Due to the change in diet and environment, persons with blood type A have very sensitive immune and digestive systems. These individuals normally generate lower levels of stomach acid.
The second mutation was designated blood type B. This evolved as our ancestors migrated across the many continents leading to a nomadic existence. Blood type B may have initially mutated in response to these changes in climate. People from this blood type generally have balanced immune systems and respond well to stress. They have the ability to tolerate a wide diversity of foods.
The last of the four major blood types is blood type AB. This evolved through the intermingling of type A and type B. People with this blood type have inherited the attributes of both blood type A and B. It is for this reason that their immune systems are much more complex than those of any other blood group.
The underlying differences, which characterize each known blood group, are as follows:
Our immune system contains many antigens (substances which stimulate the production of antibodies against foreign invaders). One of those antigens resides in our blood type. Each blood type contains a different antigen. The blood specific antigens are extremely important. All red blood cells contain an antigen specific for your blood type with the exception of blood type O which has no real antigenicity. This is because blood type O was the first blood type from which the others evolved. The antigen of blood type O that protrudes from the surface of our red blood cells is made up of long chains which ends in fucose. This sugar, by itself, has no antigenicity.
The inventor discloses the formula sets that embody the invention of the food supplement compositions for Each Antigen Specific Blood Type that are useful in achieving and maintenance of a healthy status. The use of blood specific nutrition through diet and herbs has gained acceptance in the scientific community as a holistic approach to the promotion of wellness and the achieving and maintaining of a healthy status. Statistical studies of various diseases clearly demonstrate a predisposition based on blood type. See generally, Gillum, R. F., Blood groups, serum cholesterol, serum uric acid, blood pressure, and obesity in adolescents. J Natl Med Assoc 1991 August;83(8):682-8; Wong, F. L., Kodama, K., Sasak,i H., Yamada, M., Hamilton, H. B. Longitudinal study of the association between ABO phenotype and total serum cholesterol level in a Japanese cohort. Genet Epidemiol 1992;9(6):1405-18; Whincup, P. H., Cook, D. G., Phillips, A. N., Shaper, A. G. ABO blood group and ischaemic heart disease in British men. BMJ 1990 June 30;300(6741):1679-82; George, V. T., Elston, R. C., Amos, C. I., Ward, L. J., Berenson, G. S. Association between polymorphic blood markers and risk factors for cardiovascular disease in a large pedigree. Genet Epidemiol 1987;4(4):267-75; Voitenko, V P, Kolodchenko, V P, Poliukhov, A. M., Iushchenko, G. K. {Blood groups ABO, MN and Ph in diseases of the cardiovascular system}. Genetika 1975;11(1):155-7; Kipschidse, N. N., Schawgulidse, N. A. {Arteriosclerosis and blood lipids}. Z Gesamte Inn Med 1989 March 15; 44(6):175-6; Lee, J. S., Ro, J. Y., Sahin, A. A., Hong, W. K., Brown, B. W., Mountain, C. F., Hittelman, W. N. N Engl J Med 1991 April 18;324(16):1084-90; Graziano, S. L., Tatum, A. H., Gonchoroff, N. J., Newman, N. B., Kohman, L. J. Blood group antigen A and flow cytometric analysis in resected early-sage non-small cell lung cancer. Clin Cancer Res 1997 January;3(1):87-93; Roots, I., Drakoulis, N., Ploch, M., Heinemeyer, G., Loddenkemper, R., Minks, T., Nitz, M., Otte, F., Koch, M. Debrisoquine hydroxylation phenotype acetylation phenotype, and ABO blood groups as genetic host factors of lung cancer risk. Klin Wochenschr 1988;66 Suppl 11:87-97; Sidhu, L. S., Malhotra, P., Singh, S. P. ABO and Ph blood groups in diabetes mellitus. Anthropol Anz 1988 Step;46(3):269-75; KsenofontovIu, P. {Genetic blood markers in arthritic diseases}. Genetika 1978 February;14(2):359-64; Vioque, J., Walker, A. M. {Pancreatic cancer and ABO blood types: a study of cases and controls). Med Clin (Barc) 1991 May 25;96(20):761-4; Kobayashi, T., Ucida, E., Tamura, K., Yamanaka, N. The relationship between the expression of blood group-related antigens and the cell proliferation of pancreatic carcinomas induced by N-nitrosobis (2-oxopropyl) amine in hamsters. Surg Today 1993;23(10):908-16; Egami, H., Takiyama, Y., Cano, M., Houser, W. H., Pour, P. M. Establishment of hamster pancreatic ductal carcinoma cell line (PC-1) producing blood group-related antigens. Carcinogenesis 1989 May:10(5);861-9; Takiyama, Y., Egami, H., Pour, P. M. Blood group antigen expression in developing pancreas and in induced pancreatic cancer cells in Syrian hamsters. Carcinogenesis 1990 April ;11(4):577-82; Jose, L., Nalappat, S., Sasidharan, V. P. A clinico-pathological study of carcinoma stomach. Indian J. Pathol Microbiol 1995 January;38(1):73-9; Mourali, N., Muenz, L. R., Tabbane, F., Belhassen, S., Bahi, J., Levine, P. H. Epidemiologic features of rapidly progressing breast cancer in Tunisia. Cancer 1980 December 15;46(12):2741-6; Marinaccio, M., Traversa, A., Carioggia, E., Valentino, L., Coviello, M., Salamanna, S., Dragone, D. C., Marinacco, L. {Blood groups of the ABO system and survival rate in gynecologic tumors}. Minerva Ginecol 1995 March;47(3):69-76;
Polysalov, V. N., Tarazov, P. G. {Blood group assignment-a genetic marker of hepatic hemangiomatosis}. Genetika 1992 July;28(7):161-4; Kvist, E., Lauritzen, A. F., Bredesen, J., Luke, M. Relationship between blood groups and tumors of the upper urinary tract. Scand J Urol Nephrol 1988;22(4):289-91; Jia, D. X. {Bone tumor and ABO blood type}. Chung Hua Chung Liu Tsa Chih 1991 May;13(3):220-22; Klechova, L., Gosheva-Antonova, T. S. {ABO and Ph blood group factors in thyroid gland diseases}. Vutr Boles 1980;19(4):75-9; Fenlon, S., Ellis, I. O., Bell, J., Todd, J. H., Elston, C. W., Blamey, R. W. Helix pomatia and Ulex europeus lectin binding in human breast carcinoma. J Pathol 1987 July;152(3):169-76; Brooks, S. A., Leathem, A. J. Prediction of lymph node involvement in breast cancer by detection of altered glycosylation in the primary tumour. Lancet 1991 July 13;338(8759):71-4; Beckman, L., Angqvist, K. A. On the mechanism behind the association between ABO blood groups and gastric carcinoma. Hum Hered 1987;37(3):140-3; Beuth, J., Ko, H. L., Tunggal, L., Pulverer, G. {Urinary tract infections caused by Staphylococcus saprophyticus. Increased incidence depending on the blood group}. Dtsch Med Wochenschr 1992 April 30;117(18):687-91; Runge, R. G., Pour, P. Blood group specificity of pancreatic tumor mucin. Cancer Lett 1980 October;10(4):351-7.; Roath, S., Todd, C. E., Shaw, D. Transient acquired blood group B antigen associated with diverticular bowel disease. Acta Haematol 1987;77(3):188-90; Markovic, S., Bozicevic, D., Simic, D., Brzovic, Z. Genetic markers in the blood of multiple sclerosis patients. Neurol Croat 1991;41(1-2):3-12; Darbinian, V. Zh., Nersisian, V. M., Martirosian, I. G. {Genetic markers of erythrocyte blood groups in multiple sclerosis among the American population}. Zh Nevropatol Psikhiatr 1983;83(3):42-6; Ottensooser, F., Leon, N., de Almeida, T. V. ABO blood groups and isoagglutinins in systemic lupus erythematosus. Rev Bras Pesqui Med Biol 1975 September-December;8(5-6):421-5; Gekht, B. M., Agafonov, B. V., Tsuman, V. G., Shagal, D. I., Sidorova, O. P., Nalivkin, A. E. {Analysis of the association of ABO blood groups and Rhesus factor with myasthenia}. Vestn Ross Akad Med Nauk 1995; (6):16-9; Annese, V., Minervini, M., Gabbrielli, A., Gambassi, G., Manna, R. ABO blood groups and cancer of the pancreas. Int J Pancreatol 1990 March;6(2):81-8; Takiyama, Y., Egami, H., Pour, P. M. Blood group antigen expression in developing pancreas and in induced pancreatic cancer cells in Syrian hamsters. Carcinogenesis 1990 April;11(4):577-82; Sominina, A. A., Tsubalova, L. M., Karpova, L. S., Lipina, N. V., Nikanorov, IIu, Semilutskaia, I. B., Bekhtereva, T. A., Popova, T. L., Konovalova, N. I., Grinbaum, E. B., et al. {Genetic predisposition to latent influenza A virus in children with blood type B(III) as a possible cause of new epidemiologic strains in the countries of South-Eastern Asia}. Vestn Ross Akad Med Nauk 1994; (9):21-4; Mackenzie, J. S., Wetherall, J. D., Fimmel, P. J., Hawkins, B. R., Dawkins, R. L. Host factors and susceptibility to influenza A infection: the effect of ABO blood groups and HL-A antigens. Dev Biol Stand 1977 June 1-3;39:355-62; Ratner, J. J., Thomas, V. L., Forland, M. Relationships between human blood groups, bacterial pathogens, and urinary tract infections. Am J Med Sci 1986 August;292(2):87-91; Sinha, A. K., Bhattacharya, S. K., Sen, D., Dutta, P., Dutta, D., Bhattacharya, M. K, Pal SC. Blood group and shigellosis. J Assoc Physicians India 1991 June;39(6):452-3; Srisailapathy, C. R., Ramesh, A., Ganesan, J. Association of ABO and Rh(D) blood groups with filariasis. Hum Hered 1990;40(6):381-5; Foster, M. T. Jr, Labrum, A. H. Relation of infection with Neisseria gonorrhoeae to ABO blood groups. J infect Dis 1976 March;133(3)329-30; Sidhu, L. S., Malhotra, P., Singh, S. P. ABO and Ph blood groups in diabetes mellitus. Anthropol Anz 1988 September;46(3):269.75; Slipko, Z., Latuchowska, B., Wojtkowska, E. {Body structure and ABO and Rh blood groups in patients with advanced coronary heart disease after aorto-coronary by-pass surgery}. Pol Arch Med Wewn 1994 January;91(1):55-60; Sapozhnikov, I. I. {Relationship between serum cholsterol content, arterial blood pressure and the ABO blood group phenotype in middle-aged men}. Kardiologiia 1977 May;17(5):108-13; Takiyama, Y., Egami, H., Pour, P. M. Blood group antigen expression in developing pancreas and in induced pancreatic cancer cells in Syrian hamsters. Carcinogenesis 1990 April;11(4):577-82; Shahid, A., Zuberi, S. J., Siddiqui, A. A., Waqar, M. A. Genetic markers and duodenal ulcer. JPMA J Pak Med Assoc 1997 May;47(5):135-7; Escobar Castro, H., Suarez Cortina, L., Vasconez Munoz, F., Camarero Salces, C., Perdomo Giraldi, M. {Duodenal ulcer in children. Apropos of 28 cases}. Rev Esp Enferm Dig 1990 March;77(3):185-8; Odeigah, P. G. Influence of blood group and secretor genes on susceptibility to duodenal ulcer. East Afr Med J 1990 July,67(7):487-500, Henriksson, K., Uride, A., Sandstedt, B., Nord, C. E. Helicobacter pylori infection, ABO blood group, and effect of misoprostol on gastroduodenal mucosa in NSAID-treated patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Dig Dis Sci 1993 September;38(9):1688-96; Dzhvarisheishvili, O. G., Ksenofontov, IuP. {Genetic blood markers in occupational bronchial asthma}. Genetika 1981;17(5):906-9; Kauffmann, F., Frette, C., Pham, Q. T., Nafissi, S., Bertrand, J. P., Oriol, R. Associations of blood group-related antigens to FEVI, wheezing, and asthma. Am J Respir Crit Care Med 1996 January;153(1):76-82; Ksenofontov, IuP. {Genetic blood markers in arthritic diseases}. Genetika 1978 February;14(2):359-64; Sostaric, V., Bozicevic, D., Brinar, V., Grbavac, Z. Hereditary antigen characteristics of blood in ischemic cerebrovascular accident. Neurol Croat 1991;40(1):3-11; Gill, J. C., Endres-Brooks, J., Bauer, P. J., Marks, W. J. Jr, Montgomery, R. R. The effect of ABO blood group on the diagnosis of von Willebrand disease. Blood 1987 June;69(6):1691-5; Njoku, O. U., Ononogbu, I. C., Alumunan, E. O., Nwanjoh, J. Serum lipids, ABO blood group and sickle cell trait. Indian J Physiol Pharmacol 1996 April;40(2):171-4; Arato, M., Bagdy, G., Rihmer, Z., Kulcsar, Z. Reduced platelet MAO activity in healthy male students with blood group 0. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1983 February;67(2):130-4.
The solid dosage composition of these formula sets contain a series of ingredients with demonstrated nutrient activity designed to support normal form and function for each blood type. Characteristics of these constituents are generally known in the art. See, e.g., Lewis, W. H., Elvin-Lewis, M. P. F. Medical Botany, Wiley-Interscience, 1977; Claus, E. P. Pharmacognosy, Fourth Edition, Lea and Febiger, 1961; Tyler, V. E., Brady, L. R., Robbers, J. E. Pharmacognosy, Eighth Edition, Lea and Febiger, 1981; Trease, G. E., Evans, W. G. Pharmacognosy, Twelfth Edition, Bailliere Tindall, 1983; A. Y., Foster, S. Encyclopedia of Common Natural Ingredients, Second Edition, John Wiley and Sons, 1996; Balch, J. F., Balch, P. A. Prescription for Nutritional Healing, Second Edition, Avery Publishing Group, 1997.; Kalyn, W., Editorxe2x80x94Reader""s Digest: The Healing Power of Vitamins, Minerals, and Herbs, The Reader""s Digest Association, 1999. Science already knows that certain phytonutrients have demonstrated in clinical studies that they can protect against disease propensities. This invention takes that information and embodies it in a new and useful set of formulae, disclosed herein.